A cloud service generally refers to a service that allows end recipient computer systems to access a pool of hosted computing and/or storage or networking resources over a network and/or capabilities offered on demand built on these. A cloud service may provide Software as a Service (SaaS), Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS), and/or Platform as a Service (PaaS), among other services. A cloud service may offer public services and/or private services as requested by a customer.